About Damn Time
by AMKelley
Summary: Shane is a bit more endowed than the average man and he's afraid he might hurt Jeff. Jeff, of course, thinks this is absurd. *PWP, sexual content, spanking, dirty talk, rough sex*


"I don't think this is a good idea," said Shane, breaking away from his boyfriend for a split second.

Jeff was currently sitting in his lap, legs on either side of Shane's thighs, as he idly grinded against his lover's groin. This had happened a few times in the past since they started dating. They would start fooling around when they were finally alone and one thing would lead to another. It usually didn't take long for things to get hot and heavy between Shane and Jeff and while both were extremely turned on, Shane was adamant on not letting it get _too_ out of hand.

It's not that he didn't want to take that final step with his boyfriend, because he _really_ wanted to, but more so of the fact that he was terrified of hurting Jeff. Many of his relationships didn't blow over too well in the past because of how _well-endowed_ he was. Not because his partners couldn't take it, well maybe a few couldn't, but because he refused to even try. Now Jeff was reaching that point where he was growing weary of Shane's excuses.

"Why not? We have plenty of time and things were just getting good," Jeff whined, rubbing himself against Shane's prominent erection trapped in his jeans.

"You know _why_ ," Shane sighed, biting his lip because damn was he turned on by Jeff right now.

Jeff's lips were still pink and damp from their excessive making out and his hair was all mussed. Jeff made a put off little noise and fuck did it kill Shane to say no to the insatiable sight before him. Jeff pulled Shane by the lapels of his jacket, bringing him in close so that they were chest to chest. Shane was staring up at Jeff, erection throbbing incessantly against the curve of Jeff's ass, as Jeff gazed at him with a hooded expression.

"You won't hurt me," Jeff assured, cupping Shane's face.

"You don't know that," Shane said indignantly.

"And you won't know for sure or not until you try," Jeff retorted, murmuring against Shane's mouth before kissing him deeply. "Come on, Shane. I want you inside me."

Shane groaned low in his throat when Jeff dropped a hand down between them and groped his sizeable hard on. Low blow on Jeff's part. Shane felt _so big_ as Jeff squeezed and kneaded his manhood through the layers of underwear and trousers. Jeff relished in the way Shane's hips instinctively hitched up into his hand and he loved the pleased little hum that found it's way out of Shane's mouth.

" _Please_? I want you to fuck me with your huge cock, Shane," Jeff purred, pulling out all the stops at this point. "I wanna feel you."

"You're a dirty little shit, ya know that?" Shane huffed with a shake of his head, smirking slightly. "Begging for my cock like I couldn't possibly say no to that."

"Does that mean you'll fuck me?" Jeff asked innocently, as if he didn't know any better.

"Take your clothes off and get on the bed," Shane ordered with a defeated sigh.

Jeff beamed at him and scrambled to get undressed as Shane did the same. Shane shrugged off his jacket and tossed it aside as he watched the skinny pale man unbuttoned his shirt with shaky hands. Shane had to admit, he loved seeing Jeff so excited and nervous at the same time. It made him throb even more painfully in his jeans. So much so, that if Shane didn't take off his pants soon they might actually burst at the seams.

Soon enough they were both naked and Jeff clambered onto the bed as he was told. Shane rummaged around in one of his drawers to pull out his own personal supply of lubricant. He turned back towards the bed, noticing the way Jeff eyed his big cock as it bobbed with every little move he made. Shane admired the sight of Jeff's slim physique as well as the flushed cock laying against his flat stomach. Shane gave himself a stroke as he approached the bed.

"Spread your legs for me so I can prepare you," Shane said. A slow, mischievous smile played over Jeff's flushed cheeks and Shane furrowed his eyebrows. "What's so amusing, eh?'

Without saying a word, Jeff got up on his knees and turned around so that he was sticking his ass out towards Shane. Jeff got on his hands and knees and promptly spread his legs far apart to reveal what Jeff had been so cocky about.

"Are you fucking serious?" Shane asked, completely taken aback by the fact that Jeff had a buttplug nestled in his ass already.

"Didn't expect me to come unprepared, did you?" Jeff teased letting his ass sway back and forth invitingly.

Shane scoffed and slowly crawled up the length of the bed until he was right behind Jeff. He set the bottle down on the mattress and turned his attention back to the situation at hand. There was a slight quiver in the way Jeff's ass gripped the buttplug and Shane let out an involuntary groan at the sight. Shane bent over Jeff's back, caressing the smooth flesh that shivered under his touch.

"Sneaky. Little. Fuck," Shane growled slowly into Jeff's ear, pulling away slightly to smack his boyfriend on the ass. "You were gonna get off with or without me."

Jeff gasped, smirking a little as he pushed back against the hand Shane currently used to grope his rear tenderly. Shane gripped the base of the plug lodged in his lover's entrance and twisted it, enjoying the spectacle of Jeff squirming and mewling in appreciation. Shane doesn't know why he was so nervous about this when he was obviously getting off on all of it.

"I'm not so sure you really deserve my cock now," Shane threatened, though he was secretly thankful that Jeff took the precaution of being thoroughly prepared.

To be honest, Shane wasn't too confident in his preparation skills to begin with and the fact that Jeff was secretly a kinky fuck with his own toys put Shane at ease. In a weird sort of way. Putting that aside, Shane continued to twist the toy inside of Jeff, making him keen wantonly, as he gripped the base of his cock with his free hand. He idly slapped Jeff's ass with his heavy cock, generating a slight _smacking_ noise.

"You like it," Jeff accused in a teasing tone as his hips swayed back and forth.

 _You're absolutely right, you cheeky bastard_ , Shane wanted to curse.

Instead, Shane opted to smack Jeff across the ass, making the other man jump from the impact. Jeff pushed back into Shane, feeling his manhood rubbing incessantly, almost as if Shane was purposely grinding against him. Jeff shuddered at how big Shane felt, longing to feel it inside him instead of being teased. Shane liked the idea making this a big spectacle and coaxing Jeff to beg for it, but Shane was too hot and bothered and torturing himself by postponing this any longer didn't bode well with him.

"You know what else I like?" Shane asked rhetorically, pulling out the plug and thrusting it back in smoothly to make Jeff gasp. "The idea of your tight, hot ass around my cock."

"It doesn't have to be _just_ an idea," Jeff stated in a sultry tone. Jeff humped against Shane, causing the brit to move the toy in and out of Jeff without much effort. He let out a low whine and bit his lip. " _Please_ , Shane. Don't make me wait any longer."

Shane couldn't object to that. Not when he had a ready and willing Jeff spread out in front of him just _begging_ for his cock. He tried to ignore the way his hand trembled as he pulled the toy out of Jeff's ass, brushing it off as giddiness rather than the overwhelming fear of hurting his lover. Jeff buried his face into the mattress below him and groaned deeply. Shane doesn't know how long Jeff kept that inside himself, but it was definitely enough to make the pale man ache and whine from the loss of contact.

The sight of Jeff's body quivering left Shane breathless and throbbing with need. He idly stroked himself as he swapped out the toy for the bottle of lubricant instead. Jeff felt Shane shifting behind him and squirmed anxiously when he heard the cap snap open. Shane eyed Jeff with an appreciative gaze as he squeezed a good amount of lube into his hand. He spared a second to slap Jeff on the ass again as he rubbed the generous amount of lube all over his cock.

Shane slapped Jeff's ass a few more times, making Jeff bite his lip in anticipation, and stroked himself until he was properly slicked up. Shane throbbed at the sight of Jeff's cheeks turning a soft pink. Shane had a hand wrapped around the base of his cock and positioned himself at Jeff's loosened entrance. He rubbed the head of his cock up and down the slick pucker of his lover's hole, coaxing a shudder from the slim man.

"Are you ready for my cock, love?" Shane announced, rubbing himself all around Jeff's trembling entrance.

"Give it to me," Jeff whined, pushing back until he could feel the tip pressing into him more firmly.

"Just remember to breath," Shane cautioned, starting to push in.

"I'm sure I can han-"

His sentence was cut short when Shane thrusted inside him all the way in one go, knocking the air out of Jeff's lungs prematurely. Shane smirked when Jeff was unable to finish what he was saying and relished in the sensation of finally being inside the tight warmth of Jeff's body. Shane had been worried and self conscious about being _too_ big that he forgot about how wonderful it felt to be this close to someone.

"What was that you were saying? You can _handle it_?" Shane mocked, pulling out of Jeff slightly to make him gasp.

Shane thrusted back in, just as smoothly as the first time, and gripped Jeff by his slender hips to get better leverage. Jeff is whining low in his throat, obviously too out of breath and tongue tied to come back with a snarky reply, but he isn't showing any signs of backing down. He wasn't getting cold feet and, for that, Shane was grateful because he doesn't think he'd be able to stop even if he wanted to. Shane was too far gone and he'd only just started gyrating his hips in a rhythm that was bearable for his boyfriend.

"Oh my god, you're fucking huge!" Jeff stammered, clawing at the blanket and twisting it in his hands until his knuckles turned white.

Jeff could feel himself stretching open, even more so than when he was using his toy which was already a reasonable size, and shamelessly rejoiced in the slight burn he got whenever Shane thrusted into him. He isn't sure why, but Jeff felt extremely sexy and turned on by the fact that he was finally on his hands and knees as Shane took him from behind. He had waited so long for this and it was better than he could ever imagine.

Jeff let out a long, drawn out moan like he was suffering and instinctively pushed his ass flush against Shane's groin. Shane was fully inside of Jeff now on every thrust, down to the last inch, and felt the muscles clenching around his cock slowly giving way. Jeff's legs parted, opening himself up more to allow Shane some room between his thighs, and slumped down nearer and nearer to the mattress until his flat chest was barely brushing it.

"That's it, baby. Just relax and let me in," Shane coaxed, running his hands up and down Jeff's flank in a soothing manner. "You're taking my cock so well."

Shane continued to pump his hips in and out of Jeff as he murmured more praise and encouragement to his lover. Jeff was moaning and panting breathlessly, letting all the sweet and filthy things Shane was saying to him go straight to his cock. Jeff was hard, almost painfully so, to the point where he was pumping out a steady supply of pre come that dripped all over the mattress beneath him. It's safe to say that he's never felt so _full_ or _turned on_ in his life.

Shane was a reasonable length and so thick that he nearly _always_ brushed Jeff's prostate on every thrust inward. Jeff was making the sweetest of sounds Shane has ever heard, almost feminine in the quality, and it made Shane want to just let go. He was more than certain that Jeff was loose enough by now to take it a bit more firmly, but his hips stuttered and he gasped before he could let himself lose control. His hands gripped tenderly at slender hips and tried to form a coherent sentence.

"You want it a bit harder, love?" Shane offered. He slapped Jeff across the ass when he didn't answer him right away and was pleased when Jeff flinched from the impact. "I asked you a question."

"Yes!" Jeff exclaimed when Shane thrusted in particularly hard and brushed over his prostate. "Yes, I want it harder. Please."

"Good boy," Shane praised, leaning down over Jeff's back to press a kiss between his shoulder blades.

Jeff shuddered as Shane sat back and raked his blunt finger nails down the length of his back, causing goosebumps to prickle all over his arms. Shane was slow and deliberate with his movements, holding off on what was to come for just a few moments longer, before he grabbed ahold of one of Jeff's shoulders and let his other hand drop back down to grip at his hip. Jeff was flush against Shane's groin, waiting in anticipation as Shane adjusted himself behind his lover.

He moved his hands in towards Jeff ass, cupping his cheeks as he spread them apart to see just how _stretched_ Jeff was around his cock. Shane let out a breathless _fucking hell_ when he noticed the way Jeff's hole gave way for Shane's huge cock. The sight of it all made Shane twitch excitedly.

"Fuck, that's beautiful," Shane commented, letting out a short, exasperated chuckle.

Without warning, Shane pulled out and snapped his hips into Jeff just as fast, making Jeff jerk forward and almost fall over from the force of it. Luckily, Shane was there to catch him with his firm grip. Shane did this a few more times and every time Jeff got a little better at anticipating it, taking all of his boyfriend without fuss. The thrust were more erratic this time around, which stretched Jeff a little more from the added force and uneven thrusts.

Eventually, though, he adjusted properly and was able to take Shane in his entirety without much fuss. Not that he was complaining much before. Jeff liked a smidgen of pain during sex. It made the situation that much more surreal to him and grounded him in the moment. And Shane was the perfect size for that. Jeff wouldn't call himself a size queen, per se, but he liked it when guys were well over average. The challenge made all the effort worthwhile.

Right now, Jeff was coming unhinged by Shane's excessive, angled thrusting into his prostate. It was no longer by chance, but rather a conscious effort by Shane in order to make Jeff moan and whine from the stimulation. Shane knew exactly what he was doing as he took Jeff more roughly, going so far as to spank him on the ass for added effect. The sounds he orchestrated out of Jeff was music to Shane's ears as he neared completion, being the slim man with him in tow.

Shane's breath faltered when he felt Jeff's muscles tense all around him, putting up some resistance, but otherwise continued to thrust smoothly inside him. The added help from Jeff's little toy was paying off despite Jeff still feeling incredibly tight stretched around Shane's cock. It's like they were made for each other with how perfectly they fit together. It was almost too good to be true, except this was _actually_ happening and they were both so close already.

"You're so tight," Shane huffed out with a groan, letting himself get swept up into the sensation of Jeff's body.

In a moment of desperation, Jeff made a frustrated little sound as he dropped a hand down between his legs, where his cock laid flushed and neglected, and wrapped his long fingers around feverish flesh. Shane's cock nudging against his prostate was enough to get him off eventually, but Jeff _needed_ release now. Plus, he could tell Shane was getting close judging by the way his thrusts were more broken and jagged and the short gasps that left his mouth. Jeff wanted to be right there with him when he finally came.

"You're gonna make me come," Shane panted in a sultry tone, bending over Jeff's body again to lay down a trail of kisses on his back.

Jeff tensed around Shane, drawing out a surprised little gasp, and beckoned his boyfriend to let go all while he fervently stroked his cock like a madman. Shane gripped Jeff by both of his hips, slamming himself into the tight warmth at full force now. It was enough to push involuntary noises out of Jeff that were equal parts sexy and embarrassing. Most of the sounds he made were choked up moans that fell short and branched off into slightly pained groans. Shane really wasn't holding back now.

"Oh, fuck!" Shane stammered out on a shaky breath.

His breathing was labored and each exhale came out as a gasp when he felt the stirrings of his orgasm closing in on him. The sound of skin hitting skin filled the room, accompanied by the uneven moans and whimpers coming from Jeff. Shane's hips stuttered, lodging awkwardly inside of Jeff at such an angle that his cock nudged particularly hard against his prostate, causing Jeff to call out louder than he meant to.

With a litany of expletives staining Shane's lips, he let out one final groan as his cock twitched and throbbed inside of Jeff. Shane shuddered as he emptied himself, cock jerking with each spurt of come that coated the lining of Jeff's channel. Jeff spasmed below Shane, tensing and shaking as he was filled up with his boyfriend's release, before he stroked himself to completion. The friction along his manhood as well as Shane's big cock lodged into his prostate was enough to make Jeff practically scream as he climaxed all over the bed and his hand.

His cock spurted in short, thick ropes of come, making Jeff's cock lurch in his somewhat lax grip. Jeff curled his up towards the head of his cock and squeezed a little, wringing out every last drop. Shane continued to lightly thrust into Jeff, despite both of them being extremely sensitive at this point, making the man moan pitifully in response. It amazing and deliciously painful at the same time and Jeff wished he could feel like this all the time, but Shane's cock was spent and slowly sliding out of him.

Jeff whimpered at the loss. Both out of frustration that it was over, but also because it stung like a bitch when his damp hole was free of obstruction. Jeff collapsed onto the bed now that he had no reason to stay propped up anymore, feeling thoroughly _fucked out_ and exhausted. Shane fell down beside Jeff on the bed and curled up to him. They were both out of breath and slick with a fine sheen of sweat from exertion, but Shane didn't let that deter him from cuddling his lover tenderly.

"Now that was incredible," Shane announced with a somewhat deep, but hoarse voice. "Shoulda done that _ages_ ago."

"Yeah, and it's about damn time," Jeff snarked back, though it came out sounding sluggish and incoherent as if Jeff had a few too many.

Shane smirked at Jeff's ability to be this sassy even after all that's happened. Shane nuzzled Jeff as he felt his eyelids getting heavier and the need to sleep slowly overcame him like an undulating wave. Jeff knew he should probably get up and clean the steady stream of come leaking out of his entrance, but he was too damn exhausted. Sleep was what he needed ASAP and he certainly doesn't mind cuddling with Shane in a pool of his own come as well as letting himself remain filthy.

"Maybe now I won't have to rely on my toys," Jeff added as a sleepy afterthought.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Shane vowed, pressing a lazy kiss against Jeff's slightly parted lips.

It wasn't long before they both drifted off into a content sleep in each other's arms. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for all of the other boys in the dorm who were now scarred for life. It'll be embarrassing tomorrow when they have to face the rest of their classmates, but right now they were completely safe and oblivious to the world around them.

In the end, taking a chance paid off big time for Shane as Jeff was definitely worth it.


End file.
